Considerable amounts of money are spent today by the modern home owner and apartment dweller in decorating the bathroom and powder room to provide an attractive atmosphere having compatible color decor. Toilet tissue rolls for use in the bathroom and powder room are made available for sale in standard size and fixtures are provided, usually on the wall, in the room to receive such size and support the roll in a readily available position. The presence of the exposed standard toilet tissue roll in a prominent position frequently interferes with the decor of the room. In view of this, manufacturers have provided a variety of colors of toilet tissue in a variety of patterns. It has been impossible however to provide sufficient variety to universally satisfy all households.